Te Amo
by Carcom
Summary: Después de tantos años, Pettigrew decide tomar las riendas de su vida y una conversación con Snape traerá a su memoria los remedos del pasado.


Esta es la historia de un niño

que se volvió una rata

y de una rata

que intentó ser hombre

...pero a veces es necesario más que un intento.

NIDO DE RATAS

- ¿Podría alguien acaso confiar en una inmunda y traicionera rata como tú?

Snape sonrió de medio lado mientras el viento iluminaba su irónica y despectiva mirada escarchada de oscuridad. A su lado, Peter volvió el semblante hacia la gélida brisa nocturna que pegó de lleno en su rostro, jugando con sus finos cabellos descoloridos que le llegaban por debajo de los hombros.

Se encontraba muy delgado y la pequeñez de su talle jugaba a hacer los afilados y rectos rasgos de su rostro una máscara de inescrupulosa lozanía que le hacía semejar más joven de lo que en verdad era, un espectro de grises apagados y sucios, excepto por el fulgor de aquella mano de plata que respondía con suaves resplandores a la luz de la luna.

Sus ojos pequeños y húmedos se entrecerraron un segundo y entonces el esbozo de una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus finos labios segundos antes de que sin mirarlo, le susurrase por lo bajo a Snape.

- Una rata sabe que no puede confiar en una rata.

Severus apretó la varita contra su puño, casi alzándola, pero Peter sólo se limitó a alejarse unos cuantos pasos mientras observaba el horizonte yermo de estrellas.

- Todos los planos se encuentran en ese fajo; tú ve lo que decides hacer con ellos Severus. Seguro el Ministerio o Dumbledore estarían felices de tenerlos entre sus manos porque allí no sólo se encuentran los detalles de lo que planea ejecutar nuestro oscuro señor, sino también la prueba de hasta donde tiene él conocimientos de todos los movimientos políticos que entretejen la sociedad mágica y muggle.

- Nunca pensé que te atreverías a traicionarlo Peter, tú, su sirviente más incondicional. Me pregunto de donde sacaste los cojones para hacerlo porque por como ibas, pensaba seriamente que habías nacido eunuco, aunque claro... hay que tenerlos bien puestos para vender al bebé de tus mejores amigos enviándoles el suspiro de la desgracia directo hasta sus puertas.

Peter giró despacio la cabeza sin moverse del lugar en donde estaba. Hacía tanto tiempo que era perseguido por la voz de lo que sabía había hecho que ya no mellaba su conciencia el que alguien más se lo restregase contra la cara.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la descolorida túnica purpúrea y adelantándose, dejó que la capa gris ondeara suavemente empujada por la brisa que la pegó contra su constreñida figura, acariciando su cuerpo.

Y entonces sus labios hablaron por todo cuanto él había retenido por años, su voz impasible pese al peso de lo que dejaba escapar su boca.

- ¿La recuerdas Severus? Ella podía ver algo especial en cada persona que conocía, algo que ni siquiera el resto... que ni siquiera uno mismo veía.

Snape le hirió con el filo de su severa mirada mientras sus facciones se tensaban demostrando su animadversión al cariz que había tomado aquella conversación.

- Adiós Pettigrew –dijo Snape con disgusto. Pero antes que pudiese alejarse lo suficiente, la voz de Colagusano le amarró las piernas al pasado que a ambos los retenía en un mismo y extraño punto: Lily Evans.

- Ella era tan... amable –continuó Peter sin detenerse a observarlo -. Era como un rayito de sol en medio de la tormenta. Cuando te miraba, cuando sonreía, era imposible sentirse distante de su cálida presencia. Ella no te hacia creer que era un favor que te dedicara un minuto de su tiempo, más bien te hacía parte de sus momentos... único y especial cuando te encontrabas a su lado, ya no eras el niño gordo que siempre iba detrás de los chicos populares, el licántropo que se desgarraba a sí mismo todos los meses o el fisgón muchachito de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda metida siempre en todas partes...

- ¡Calla...! -Snape apretó los puños y su cara se contrajo en el borde entre la ira y la angustia - ¡Calla tu maldita lengua si no quieres que te la vuelque dentro del esófago!

- Yo sé cuánto la amabas Severus...

El reflejo esmeralda de la varita de Snape bailoteó furioso sobre la pálida tez de Pettigrew cuando éste la alzó peligrosamente contra su escuálida figura, pero Colagusano lejos de inmutarse le devolvió como única respuesta una mirada desganada y melancólica.

- Yo sé cuanto la amabas Severus porque yo la amaba de la misma manera que lo hacías tú.

Snape tiró la varita y adelantándose con furia cogió a Peter del cuello de la túnica alzándolo por los aires.

- No te vuelvas a comparar conmigo pequeña rata de alcantarilla ¡Yo jamás le hubiese hecho a Lily lo que tú le hiciste!

- ¡Yo no se lo hice a Lily, jamás a Lily!

Peter se desasió de Snape con un potente empujón que más que por fuerza surtió su efecto por la sorpresa de su energía.

- Idiota. Hasta es un poco más digno pensar que lo hiciste porque ellos te debían algo a que los traicionaste por pura cobardía. Mereces lástima Pettigrew, pero yo nací con mi cuota colmada y lo único que puedo sentir por ti es desprecio.

- ¿Por qué odiabas a James, Severus? ¿Porque se burlaba de ti en el colegio o porque crees que te quitó a la persona que podría haber cambiado el rumbo de tu destino? – Peter le observó desde abajo, sus pequeños ojos oscuros desafiantemente entrecerrados -. Déjame adivinarlo porque no me cuesta nada saber la respuesta: tú lo odias porque crees que él se interesó por Lily sólo para fastidiarte, porque crees que él era lo suficientemente bajo como para haberla cortejado para demostrarte cuan superior a ti era. Que luego se haya enamorado de ella ya no importa, no.

Snape hizo el amago de lanzarle un conjuro que le callase la boca de una vez y para siempre, pero lamentablemente había arrojado la varita minutos antes.

- ¡Cállate imbécil! ¡No hables de lo que no comprendes!

- ¿No comprendo? ¡NO COMPRENDO! – gritó de pronto Peter fuera de sí -. Pues déjame decirte algo Severus, James sí comenzó todo con Lily para demostrarle a alguien que era muy superior a él, pero ese no eras tú...

- ¿Oh sí? – preguntó Snape con voz melosa -. ¿Y quién era ese entonces? ¿Tú? Me imagino cuán interesado se encontraba Potter en demostrar que era mejor que la diminuta basura que siempre traía pegada a la suela de los zapatos.

- No Severus, jamás podría llegar a soñar que James o Sirius me consideraron como algo más que la pequeña mascota a la cual le hacían el favor de dejarle andar junto a ellos. No, no fue conmigo con quien James midió fuerzas...

- ¿Y con quien entonces? ¿Con Black? - Snape se encontraba casi al borde de la risa mientras observaba a Peter con desprecio -. La única razón por la cual ninguno de esos dos bastardos dejó de ser amigo uno del otro fue porque jamás una chica se les cruzó en el mismo camino... con lo arrogantes que eran ambos dudo que alguno hubiese dado a torcer su brazo por el otro, basuras...

- Fue por Remus.

Snape lo miró absorto. Cierto era que el licántropo ese nunca había sido de su agrado, ¿pero porqué alguien que había arriesgado su propia vida haciéndose animago para poder acompañar a su amigo en sus noches de luna más violentas podría haberle querido quitar a una chica sólo para medir sus fuerzas con él?

Dio un fuerte sacudón de cabeza y sonrió negando. No era él quien iba a buscar después de todos esos años de humillaciones la justificación que comprobase que Potter no era más bastardo de lo que siempre había sabido que era.

Peter pareció leerle la mente porque antes de que pudiese decir nada, respondió a toda duda que podría haberle surgido a cualquiera a quien le hubiese sido contada aquella historia.

- ¿Nunca te preguntaste, Severus, porqué James comenzó a intentar salir con Lily durante finales de quinto año, el mismo año en que habían sido nombrados los prefectos y que Remus se había pasado intentando convencerlos tanto a él como a Sirius de que te dejasen en paz?

- Porque habría de habérmelo preguntado Pettigrew...

Peter lo observó de frente con los ojos muy abiertos, pero luego, sin hacer caso a lo que acababa de contestarle continuó hablando.

- Ese año James no sólo le guardaba a Remus el hecho de haber sido elegido prefecto por sobre él, sino también el hecho de que hubiese intentado controlarlo en más de una ocasión debiéndole tanto como él creía que Remus le debía –dijo Peter girándose suavemente para darle la espalda -. Nosotros hacía mucho que nos habíamos fijado en Lily... Remus y yo –prosiguió, aclarando –, porque ella era diferente, con ese don tan maravilloso de hacerlo sentir a uno especial, pero fue durante ese año en particular que ellos dos se hicieron muy unidos, el año en que Remus vio que podía acercársele sin que ella huyese intimidada –murmuró -. Pero cuando James se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasándole se hartó de celos de que alguien más fuese a ocupar su lugar en la vida de Remus, él, que había sido el instigador de que nos hiciésemos animagos para acompañar a Remus no iba a permitir que Lily le robase su protagonismo dentro de la existencia de uno de sus amigos y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de situaciones que hicieron que tomara la decisión de ir por ella – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos sumiéndose en sus recuerdos -. Aparte, Remus jamás había mencionado que ella le gustase de una forma especial –comentó para luego apretar súbitamente los puños – pero claro que él lo sabía...

- Entonces la traicionaste porque fuese como fuese ella jamás se habría fijado en ti como otra cosa que el amigo de quien fue y de quien pudo haber sido su novio, no es así –dijo Snape con sorna -. Al menos espero que no hayas sido tan indigno de declararle tus sentimientos mientras esos otros dos imbéciles se la peleaban.

- Yo me había fijado en ella antes, es cierto, pero sólo aprendí a amarla durante ese quinto año en que fui testigo de cómo trataba a Remus...

Snape lo miró en silencio sin entender lo que Colagusano había intentado decir, o más bien, sin querer entenderlo.

- Aún así no comprendo porque diablos me estás contando todo esto –declaró molesto -. ¿Es que acaso crees que me pueden importar a estas alturas las turbias relaciones que ustedes, los "Señores Merodeadores", sostenían –le dijo resoplando.

- Snape... –le dijo Peter en voz baja -. Aún no confío en tu lealtad a Dumbledore, tú, que fuiste humillado por James y que sabes tan bien como yo que Harry no es más que su retrato idéntico y que de Lily no tiene sino los ojos –se giró para enfrentarlo -. Pero no veo a quien más que a ti podría confiarle los planos de todos los mal habidos propósitos del Señor Tenebroso para que lleguen a buenas manos.

- Y si tanto desconfías de mi – le cortó Snape, sonriendo -. Por qué crees que no voy a delatarte, ¿piensas acaso que tu absurda historia va a conmoverme?

- No – desmintió Peter sin perder la calma -. Tú vas a entregar eso porque yo te voy a liberar de tu más pesado yugo.

Snape soltó otra carcajada.

- ¿Tú? Pero que sabes tú de mis yugos estúpida rata – dijo torciendo la boca.

- De todos a quienes podría darles esos pergaminos tú eres el único que no me haría estallar a conjuros antes de dejarme hablar –contestó Peter, apagado.

- Eso es verdad – rió Snape cruzando los brazos -. De seguro tus ex amigos no dudarían regalarte un par de Avadas en cuanto te vean, pero eso no contesta la pregunta que te hice, gusano.

Ambos hombres se miraron en el frío y yermo silencio de la noche.

- Como era de esperarse, cuando Remus se enteró de las intenciones que James tenía para con Lily le dejó el camino libre sin decir nada –continuó Peter -. Era una cosa de lealtad sabes, y Remus es una de las personas más leales que jamás conocí. Por eso ese siguiente año James te ayudó cuando te fuiste a meter a la Casa de los Gritos –dijo con los ojos llenos de frialdad -. Porque se lo debía a Lupin luego de la bajeza que le había hecho con lo de Lily. Sus intenciones jamás fueron ayudarte a ti Severus, sino evitar que Remus se metiera en problemas... supongo que de una u otra forma le remordía la conciencia.

- ¡Entonces has traspasado la maldita deuda que tenía con Potter a Lupin! –gritó Snape desaforado-. Vaya, pero si hasta incluso puedo saborear el dulce gusto de mi liberación –concluyó amargamente irónico.

- No – dijo Peter en voz baja -. A la única persona a la que le debes el estar vivo es a Lily, porque si no fuese porque ella se comportó así con Remus nada habría encausado las cosas para que James no hubiese seguido el juego de Sirius y tú... –la voz de Peter había subido de tonos y más parecía el chillido de una rata enloquecida –. Tú le debes a ella el ayudar en la caída de quien le dio aquella horrible muerte sin misericordia.

- ¿Voldemort? – gritó Snape enfurecido – Y qué me dices de ti Pettigrew, ¿no eras finalmente tú el guardián secreto de la guarida de los Potter?

- ¡Él me prometió que no le haría nada! – gimoteó Peter al borde de las lágrimas -. No a ella...

Su enjuto cuerpo se estremeció en sollozos antes de que cayese de rodillas contra el duro suelo que se extendía inhóspitamente llano mientras las lágrimas le humedecían el rostro. Si siempre se había sentido inútil, pequeño y perdido, ¿por qué era justamente ahora que necesitaba tomar las riendas de su vida y devolverle la mano a Voldemort vendiéndolo a sus enemigos?

Sintió las lágrimas rodar por su rostro pero al caer no humedecieron nada más que aquella refulgente mano plateada, deslizándose perladas en la oscuridad. Y entonces volvió a sentir que era lo que lo empujaba...

- Ahórrate las lágrimas Pettigrew – dijo Snape con la misma mirada corrosiva de siempre -. Sé perfectamente que si haces todo esto no es más que para salvarte en el caso de que tu señor caiga y la verdad... –dijo girándose – ya he perdido demasiado tiempo contigo como para aguantar tus falsos sollozos.

- ¿Lo harás? – preguntó Peter secándose con la izquierda.

- Eso – contestó guardándose los pergaminos en un bolsillo interno de la capa – es nada más que asunto mío... de aquí en adelante.

No hubo despedidas. Snape tomó su paso apresurado y firme, alejándose como un oscuro cuervo en la intimidad de la noche; entonces Peter se paró y también tomó rumbo propio.


End file.
